Burger King and Kisses Make Little Tony All Better
by skye3
Summary: Tony has terrible back pain and Pepper knows just how to make it all better. Pepperony fluff. SPOILERS FOR IM2.


**A/N: Hello! Here's something that came to my mind and would not leave until I've written it. Again, it's fluff all the way. LOL.**

**Thank you so much to my beta-reader, spc6grl. You rock! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**.

* * *

Tony shifted yet again in his seat. He was sitting in the most comfortable chair in the room but his back was still killing him. Being run over by a huge military tank like truck was not fun. If this meeting hadn't been rescheduled a million times already, he wouldn't be here. Beside him, Pepper was diligently taking down notes. He smiled at how stunningly beautiful she looked all focused and paying attention to everything. Except him. He frowned and shifted more deliberately this time, making his chair squeak at the hinges.

"Tony." Pepper hissed and gave him a reprimanding look. He responded by whimpering and pouting at her. Her eyes softened, remembering his back. She sighed, and flipped to the end of her notepad. She tore a couple of blank pages and handed them to him then she bent sideways and reached for a pen in her bag. Tony accepted her offerings, smiling gratefully.

That gave Pepper more or less 10 minutes of peace. She was pretty sure Tony hadn't paid attention after the first five minutes of the meeting, so she made sure she had everything important written down. She sighed when she heard another squeak from his chair. She sneaked a glance toward him. The papers she had given him were now full of schematics, equations and doodles about who knows what. When she ignored him, he tapped his pen on her arm.

"Pepper." He whined. He knew he probably looked like a pathetic man-child but his back pain was increasing by the minute.

"Just a few more minutes, Tony." She whispered. "And then we're heading straight home." He nodded with grunt. Pepper smiled at him sympathetically and reached for his hand. She brought their hands on her lap under the conference table and laced her fingers through his, squeezing a bit to give him some comfort. It seemed to work because he relaxed and remained that way until the meeting finally ended.

Tony waited until everyone was out of the room before standing or attempted to stand, that is. As Pepper saw Richard Miller, the head of HR out the door, he gripped the edge of the table with his hands and pushed himself up. He groaned and sat back down when a sharp pain shot through is lower back. Pepper was immediately there fussing over him.

"Tony? Does it hurt that bad?" She asked and rubbed his back.

"Hmmm." He whimpered. "Guess Iron Man is not that tough after all, huh?" He gave her a lopsided smile, but his eyes clearly said that he's hurting.

She chuckled. "Alright, come on." She helped him up on his feet and they both head for the executive elevators. Once inside, Tony leaned against Pepper, needing her support to keep an upright position. Her hand came up to brush some of his hair away from his face.

"Oh, Tony." She said as her arm went around his waist.

"M'fine, Pep." He murmured. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"You are so far away from fine, Tony." She gave him a slight nudge as the elevator reached the ground floor because she knew very well how he hated letting anybody see him weak. Once they were seated in the car, he deflates completely, dropping the façade and reclining against the leather seats.

"Home?" He asked as he scooted closer to her.

"Yes. But not before making a quick stop at Burger King." Pepper smiled at him.

"Yeah?" He perked up at this, just a little bit. Pepper nodded. "You heard that Happy? Burger King, then home."

"Right, Boss." Happy replied and as he rolled up the divider, Tony slouched so he could rest his head on Pepper's shoulder.

"I want three cheese burgers and two large fries." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Alright." Pepper laughed as she picked up his left hand and held it between her smaller ones.

"Thanks."

"You've been a good boy so you deserve it." She teased him.

"So I get Burger King when I'm a good boy?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I gotta be a good boy more often then." He sighed. Pepper was rubbing circles on his palm and it felt amazing.

"You should."

"What else do I get?" He whispered and turned his head to place a soft kiss of her collar bone.

"What else do you want?" She murmured. Her lips brushed along his eyebrow.

"Kiss?" He said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Pepper smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips. She meant it to be a quick one but Tony latched on her bottom lip and kissed her more thoroughly. They moved apart when the car stopped.

"Hmmm." He hummed blissfully. Pepper laughed as she rolled down her window to place their orders.

* * *

"Huh?" Tony was startled when Pepper, with the help of Happy started hauling him out of the Bentley. Once outside, he looked around a place that was definitely not his home. "Why are we here?" They were in front of Pepper's condo building. He'd been to her place a few times before, but he hadn't stepped beyond the living room and the kitchen.

"They're going overtime on the repairs back at your place, Boss." Happy replied.

"I'm not sure you'd want to deal with the entire ruckus there." Pepper added as they stepped in the elevator.

"Yeah, Jarvis can deal with it." Tony replied. He was flanked between Happy and Pepper, and he didn't seem to mind. When they were inside her unit, he was immediately led to the sofa. Then Happy went and deposited their food on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, Happy." He heard Pepper say and the door clicked close. Then he felt the sofa dip as Pepper sat beside him.

"How are you doing?" Pepper asked.

"Kiss me again and we'll see." His eyes opened into slits, and she was relieved to see the mischievous glint there.

"Tony." She laughed and moved to give in to his request. "How's that?"

"A few more of those and I'll be all better."

"Or you could take some pain killers." She countered.

"Yeah, pain killers." Tony groaned and moved to stand.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a bed."

"Okay. Let's go." Pepper wrapped an arm around him and led him to her bedroom. She had him lay down on the right side of the bed. "Do you want to have your burgers now or just the pills?"

"Pills. I'll get to my burgers later."

"I'll be right back."

"I need to go shower for a while." She said when Tony was all settled. She sat on the edge of the bed and began removing her shoes and stockings. Tony watched with hooded eyes.

"Sexy as hell, Potts." He slurred. The pain killers were already doing their job.

"Go to sleep, Tony." Pepper rolled her eyes at him and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Tony's ears perked up when he heard Pepper come out of the bathroom. His eyelids had become too heavy he managed to open them into slits. He was slightly disappointed when he saw that she was already dressed. She had an adjoining dressing room. But the image she presented was very pleasant none the less. She had on an old college tee and tiny boy shorts that showcased her endlessly long legs. Tony couldn't help the smirk that escaped his lips.

"Tony." Pepper shook her head as she approached the bed.

"Hmm?" he smiled.

"Stop it."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything?"

"You sure about that?" She asked as she sat against the headboard and tucked her legs under the covers.

"Drugs," was all he said in reply. He then rolled to his side so he hugged her legs. "You smell great." Pepper just laughed at his attempts to feel her up given his condition. She picked up her Blackberry on the side table and began typing furiously.

"Potts?" Tony murmured against her thigh.

"Hmm?"

"Clear my schedule for the next 3 days."

"Already at it, _boss_." She replied.

"Good." He sighed and placed a feather light kiss on her skin. "Love you." He murmured and then he was out like a light. Pepper studied his sleeping form. It warmed her heart how relaxed he could get in her company – in her bed. She lifted her left hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Love you too, Tony."

-END-

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. =)**


End file.
